How to See More than you Can
by Hiccupisnotuseless
Summary: "You see, we love Dragons for many reasons. Because more you stay with them, more you can see. And one of the best things they do is right this: they can see even more than usual. More than you can imagine in a first moment."


**Hi everyone! I really hope this one - shot could make you happy.**

**It's a bit cute, I admit, but I tried to make it a good reading. Hope nobody will be annoyed.**

**Enjoy it about one of the characters I'm liking more, Eret!**

**Advices about plot or grammare are REALLY accepted!**

**I DO NOT OWN HTTYD! It's all related to DREAMWORKS and CRESSIDA COWELL.**

**Sincerely,**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**

Eret watched around him as all the work in the plaza was going on without interruptions or troubles.

The atmosphere seemed returned to be the same of the last years, when the Berkians kept their work normally as everyday.

Sure, it wasn't like when the Dragon Raids were frequent, and the village had to rebuilt half of the houses everyday due explosions and fires.

Actually, what caused all that mess was like 100 Dragon Raids happened in the same moment.

But at least, now everything was back to normality.

They would even say that they weren't in the "normality", actually.

Berk, after what happened, wouldn't have been the same again.

It was incredible.

Yeah, the perfect word to describe all what happened was "INCREDIBLE".

Berkians surely would be remembered as the best Island of ever.

And the life of its habitants as the perfect model for everyone.

The same Berkians were the most amazed by all what happened.

Being the first Island to face things like a giant and very, very, very dangerous dragon that shot ice could be a record in the History ... and actually it was, a lot.

And what came after it was even more incredible: in just one day, the Berkians had earned a new Chief, an old and beloved Chieftainess, ... and an ex-Dragon Trapper as new member of the community.

All these new characteristics of the Island were surely the best events the Island ever had. As already said, a record.

But the real record were the Dragons, of course.

Alongside the new Chief of Vikings, also the dragons earned a new leader ... a better leader.

A new charming, helpful, proud and brave Alpha that let them be really a free people in a land they could call home, after all the rage, hurt and forced dominance happened to them until that moment.

And thank to this, also a lot of new dragons found finally the peace.

Yes, this was really a wonderful ... and INCREDIBLE event.

And everyone accepted gladly all of this. Everyone enjoyed with all their heart the new incredible and precious

Everything was accepted with happiness ... even Eret.

As he watched around him, the young Son of Eret couldn't still believe at what the others were doing to him.

He was fine with all of them, and he enjoyed a lot his new life on the Incredible Island.

All the traditions, the special events, the life of everyone was making him feel better after years.

Really fine, like he has never been.

But still he felt something that was making him feel really confused.

Something that could make him feel strange ... and that made him think ... think a lot, at the point to start to feel really unsure around everyone, even unsure of all the Incredible things that were happening around him.

* * *

"Had an hard day, perhaps?"

The black haired boy rose his head and turned to his right, and was greeted by the landing Stormfly and her tough blond rider.

He gave her a small smile, and said:-"Nah. Everything as always."

She jumped off the Nadder and walked near him, sitting beside him on the shore of the river where the young boy let his feet dangling in the fresh water.

The blond Hofferson gave him her sympathetic smile, hugging her knees closer to her chest.

"Well, this is a good place for the ones who want to have a bit of calm after an hard day."

"Well, even who is not tired can find this relaxing, you know?", the bigger teen replied with a sarcastic tone.

Astrid chuckled amused shaking the head.

"So, had fun with the work at the Academy?", he asked.

Hiccup has showed Eret also their old Kill Ring, then gave by Stoick to the teens as principal school for training Dragons.

And now, they used to teach the kids and younger teens of the Islands.

Now that Hiccup was the Chief, the Academy was in the hands of the other Riders.

The actual leader was now Hiccup's mother, Valka. The woman was a really good and captivating teacher, being her the most important and best Dragon expert of the Archipelago.

She has conquered the sympathy and the attention of the young students easily, and with her it didn't seem like a classic lesson. Some of the students, like Gustav and his best friend Ben, considered them even funnier.

Valka was the only that could show them the right way to know better the giant lizards.

But obviously, she needed help, and so the other teens found themselves as teachers.

While the ex-Chieftainess taught about more than a dragon race and about the characteristics most of them had in common, the teens prepared the students to their first rides and about the principal tricks, so that the new riders could deal easier with their flying friends.

Astrid was the Sharp Class expert, and there were many students that choose a Nadder as their Dragon.

Snotlout was obviously the Stoker Class expert, and he revealed himself as a very good teacher, finding a good group of students who listened to him with very interest and not annoyed by his attitude.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were the Fear class experts, and like Snotlout, they also managed to be excellent teachers, and good explainers.

And Fishlegs, obviously, was the Boulder Class expert, and was the other one with a lot of students besides Astrid, since the Gronckle was the second most choose race alongside the Nadder.

Since there weren't any Strike Class Dragons on the Island, except for Toothless, there wasn't necessity of a teacher for that.

And actually now Berk was having many other Riders ready to join the principals.

"Everything is fine. Those kids are showing to be talented Trainers, and sure they'll show to be also talented Riders, one day.

And also the teachers ... well, it's so incredible watching them so calm and diligent with their students, when at their age they were always distracted and almost destroyed the village with their dragons.

Especially the twins and Snotlout. Their students are really fine with them, and can take many advantages from their explanations. I also can see something is becoming stronger between Ruff and Snot. Seeing her always smiling very happily to him in that way..."

"Well, you must be proud of them. The kids, I mean.", Eret said.

She nodded again smiling more.

"Yes, it's a satisfaction."

Eret nodded too, and returned to look away.

Behind the two, Stormfly has started to play with everything was around her, as always. In that moment she was grabbing with the jaws a long trunk, swing it around happily.

Eret smiled at her, and then sighed softly, trying to hid it from Astrid. But she didn't hear anything.

Instead, watching Eret's feet n the water, had a derivate idea, and so took off her own boots, and did the same thing of the Trapper.

"And you ... how are you doing with Skullcrusher?"

Eret looked at her, and then said chuckling:-"He's a real bad boy, but I can easily go along with him. He's though, that's for sure, but not so terrible as anyone could think. I mean, at least for his Rider."

Astrid nodded with a little smile.

"And didn't you take him with you, here?"

"No, he was sleeping so deeply that I preferred coming here alone."

"Oh.", she said understandingly, and returned to look at the water.

Eret nodded to himself, and looked away, maybe to not show the little sad look on his face.

In reality, he'd go there even if Skullcrusher was awake. But he needed to stay alone, to not let other people (or dragon) confused by his own thoughts.

Astrid turned again to watch him, and said:-"And Hiccup is actually taking you busy enough, with your patrol flights?"

Hearing this, Eret blinked the eyes in surprise.

Hiccup has given him the task to control the Island flying on Skullcrusher, during the day and the night, and the older boy was doing it perfectly without any problem.

Usually he flew alone, but sometimes Hiccup asked Gobber to fly with him on Grump.

And sometimes even the Chief, when he wasn't really busy, offered his company to his new fellow Dragon Rider.

So even Eret found his work in his new big home, having finally something really interesting to do, and more enjoyable than capturing and selling alive Dragons.

But thinking to this, the ex Trapper didn't find everything so good as he should. Instead, it made him feel a bit more uncomfortable, and not so happy.

"Fine, I can see it, Eret. What's your problem?", Astrid finally said.

Eret blinked again in surprise, and turned to her, finding a bit waiting look on the blonde's face.

He shook the head in confusion.

"I can see it very clearly. You are thinking about something that is making you really thoughtful, in these days. I have noticed this from something you did while we were talking. Is there something wrong?"

Eret looked at her with widened eyes, and then looked down, blinking and finding himself more unsure right now. She was like an incredible huntress, if she has noticed something he didn't, and that betrayed himself so unexpectedly.

"Are you thinking about Drago? About what he did to you?", she asked, nodding worriedly at his chest.

He rose soon the head, and said:-"No, no, it's not it. My scar is fine, really."

But then huffed tiredly, knowing he couldn't avoid anymore the conversation; the blonde was too determinate to let him doing it.

So he sighed highly, and said:-"It's just that ... nah, it's nothing ... really. It's ... it's ..."

"What?", she asked gently, but also in encouragingly and worriedly a bit in the same time.

The Son of Eret didn't look up, but kept to sigh softly, as if he was finding really hard a good answer.

At least, Astrid could hear his answer.

"It's about something really unexpected and important, for me. Something that is making me feel so strange and different every second."

Astrid stared at him more interested, still with her worried look on her face.

"You see, for me it's really difficult ... the why of it.", he said looking at the sky with a bit depressed look.

Then turned to the girl, and said:-"Why is everyone so sure of this?"

Astrid shook the head questioningly.

"Why is everyone so calm and fine around me?"

At those words, the blue eyes of the girl became a bit bigger, in surprise.

"Why is this Island fine with me living here?"

And then sighed again.

"Since I am here, nobody showed to be so worried or so interested in me or in my past. I've never known any of them, any of them has ever known me. So, how can they be calm with me?

Why Hiccup trusts me so much? He didn't know me so much, he didn't see me like you and the others did.

How can he be so sure about me? The principal moments we met each other I tried to kill him and to capture his best friend! And after what I did to his girlfriend and his friends ...

And he let me also take the Dragon of his father! I mean, of all people, why me?! I was just there, complimenting with him about the victory, and he let me take his father's Dragon! How, and why?!

I am nothing, I am not like you, or Snotlout, Fishlegs. Why didn't he give Skullcrusher to his mother?! She'd be the best choice, since the Dragon was her husband's! Why a perfect stranger, and besides Dragon Trapper like me?!

I know I said him I'd be honored to take him, and actually I am. Skullcrusher is so proud and strong, he's a perfect Dragon, a wonderful friend, the real Dragon for a Chief! He hasn't anything to do with me!

Just because Hiccup saw me with you on Stormfly's back, and because I've helped you to escape from Drago's trap, he decided to trust me! I mean, why?! Just because I've helped you all, this doesn't mean I am necessarily changed! This doesn't means everyone can forget I was a Trapper! I'm not saying I don't want to help you or to stay here ... I'm just confused why you all can let me doing everything without being a bit worried.

Every time I see Hiccup, or you, or Valka, or Gobber, or the other Riders, they talk to me quietly and naturally, they offer me smiles and help, and even joke with me! They do it in a normal way, in a very good way, as if they're talking with an old friend or a ... real Berkian.

They even let me join the Dragon Races, or accompany them in mission, and once Gobber invited also me to his home for dinner! And they were so normal, so happy ... I cannot understand why you are so happy with me.

How can I be … a so normal guy for you?"

Air came out of his voice heavily, giving him the look of a relaxed but also very tired person, who has just managed to win a very hard strain.

Astrid stared at him with a disbelieving look. Every word has made her thinking many other different things, that have created a complicated and absurd twine in her head.

The girlfriend of the Chief looked at the bulky boy really shocked.

But after a few minutes, her face slowly returned normal, and she bit her lip, looking away, thinking.

Her blue eyes watched around her, focusing on the first thing they met and staring at it for a while, even if it wasn't the real interesting thing in that moment.

Suddenly, the eyes focused on something that was moving around the place excitedly.

And then, a happy smirk appeared on Astrid's face.

So she turned to face him, and then said:-"Stormfly."

Eret looked at her startled, and suddenly his brown eyes blinked again in confusion.

Also Stormfly rose the head, and then jumped besides her rider, chirping curiously.

"What? What's with Stormfly?"

Astrid smirked again, and then patted gently her dragon's chin.

"I've never mistrusted Stormfly. She has always known how to deal with these situations."

And smiled at the Nadder, that growled in response.

Eret looked again more confused.

"Eret, Vikings are not usually the best people to watch carefully a person and to find out if it can be trusted or what. But luckily, sometimes we have some help in this.

You see, we love Dragons for many reasons. Because more you stay with them, more you can see.

And one of the best things they do is right this: they can see even more than usual. More than you can imagine in a first moment.

They can really show us many incredible things, like Hiccup has always said.

Dragons can manage to feel more, and not just things that other animals can do.

Because they're not like the other animals; they have more in them than other beasts have.

Hiccup saw this many times, but he made also many errors before realizing something he hasn't seen before.

Many years ago, he found an hatchling of a new race we have never seen, a Typhoomerang.

One of the most amazing dragon of ever, one of the biggest and of the fiercest.

He brought it with him to the village, because he thought it wasn't an hatchling.

He was so enthusiastic, so amazed by what he had just discovered, that he couldn't take attention on anything else.

Instead, Toothless had felt something more, something more important and serious.

Something that could put all of us in danger. But Hiccup misunderstood his alert, and even "punished" him instead of letting him ... "explain" everything.

But then, we all discovered everything, and this made us understand how Dragons could be more careful and perceptive than us. And Stormfly did the same with you."

Eret looked more confused.

"When you trapped her the first time, sure she was against you. But when we met again, on your ship, she appeared more relaxed.

Sure, maybe it was because Hiccup and I were calmly conversing with you.

But maybe also because she felt the trust Hic was giving you. You know him, he thinks he can talk with everyone and trying to convince them of the right things.

And he is right. Everyone has good and evil inside themselves, but this doesn't mean they cannot change.

He wanted to help you to change mind about Dragons, and Stormfly and Toothless let him doing it without being too worried.

Remember when you threw away his sword, and Stormfly always took it and returned it on the deck?"

Eret chuckled a bit hearing this: sure it was an unexpected reaction from a Dragon ... but also funny ... and interesting.

Astrid smiled a bit more seeing his a bit relaxed look, and reprised to talk.

"And then, all the mess with Drago. Me kidnapping you and forcing you to guide us to Drago's camp, putting all of us in trouble.

There, I admit I was so infuriated with you, when you talked with Drago, saying him he could have us and our Dragons as if we were merchandise. And I admit I wanted to see you face crashed against a wall, or a sword cutting every single part of your body without mercy ... but then, she arrived and saved you."

And looked at her Dragon, that blinked chirping at her.

"If it wasn't for Stormfly, probably you'd be executed there, were we were, in that right moment, as Drago had ordered.

But she had arrived, and covered you with her wing, trying to save you. Actually, she did it ... making herself trapped. But then, you managed to return the favour.", she said smiling.

Eret smiled again too, and looked up at Stormfly.

"How could I ever forget it? It had to be done."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Eret jumped in the giant Dragon Trap of Drago, being careful to not make any noise._

_When he touched the floor, he looked in front of him, and saw what he was searching: the Deadly Nadder of the Dragon Riders of Berk._

_The Trapper moved slowly and carefully towards it, and after a few steps he found himself being watched intensely by the Dragon._

_That sight was one of the most ... Incredible of his entire life. _

_Eret was going against his own master, his own allies ... his own world._

_He knew he was doing that was totally the opposite of his nature ... but he felt, for some uncertain and Incredible reason, that he had to do it ... for a right reason._

_He arrived nearer the chained reptile, and then, with an unexpected and careful look, he touched the scales, receiving an unexpected sniffle from the Nadder … but not the classic angry and furious growl he usually saw in dragons captured and chained … but a gentle and curious action, like a happy moan. SO he gasped softly, feeling a surprised and amazed sensation inside him, like he was admiring one of the most precious and incredible things in all the universe … and actually, he convinced himself it was so. Something rare and beautiful, like the things he had always searched in his entire life …but this time, he realized he had really found the most important thing to trap … inside his conscience and heart. _

"_Thank you for saving my life. Now let me return the favour."_

* * *

"And before it ... do you remember what had happened?", Astrid asked.

Eret blinked again, and thought about it. Then, realizing everything, he said:-"You had left her watching over me!"

Astrid nodded.

"Exactly. She was with you, "taking care" of you."

Eret couldn't understand what she was trying to say; he has stood with her just a few minutes, before Drago's men could trap them.

"And before it, you were in the sky with us, guiding us to Drago. And actually, you have passed some hours in her claws.

I know this cannot mean anything for you, but it was for her. Probably you didn't realize it, but maybe whatever you said or did during that flight, made her think something ... made her Feel something about you.

And maybe, like Hiccup before, she understood you could do something ... something important.

You know, it happened almost like when we met someone like you ... in a certain way.

Years ago, we saved a girl from a shipwrecked boat. Her name was Heather, and she explained us her family was being attacked by Pirates.

So we let her stay on Berk. But soon she showed herself as what she was in reality: an helper of our worst enemy, Alvin the Treacherous, leader of the Outcasts.

She managed to learn many things about our dragons, included Stormfly. She even became closer to her due a little secret she discovered about her.

But then, we found out everything, and she was imprisoned. But we also discovered she wasn't a real enemy of Berk. She had to do those things, if she wanted her parents save and sound.

Stormfly understood this, when she managed to escape and to reach us. She'd never managed to do it without Stormfly, even because she managed to trust her.

And this time, because she felt that the girl could be helped and trusted truly, without being worried about it. She couldn't explain us the why, obviously ... but at least it resulted a perfect action, since they saved all of us on Outcast Island.

If Stormfly had helped her in that way, then it means it was good so.

Dragons are not stupid creatures as anyone could think, Eret.

They have more inside them than others, and this can help us to look more and more on.

Toothless showed us how Hiccup could be really a brilliant and amazing Viking, when we always considered him a useless boy with a strange mind.

And Hiccup sure learned more from this. He's always been an open mind person, absolutely.

But don't you think he didn't doubt of you, at the beginning. He's always looked at you knowing perfectly you were an ex-Trapper.

But when he saw you and me on Stormfly's back, and then helping us to distract the Alpha ... he couldn't believe you were still the old Dragon Trapper and helper of that crazy tyrant.

He saw you were a good guy and an excellent Trainer. Also because the Dragons saw this.

They maybe have helped him to look more at you in this good way.

Eret, I assure you we trust you because you need to be trusted.

And we cannot help to be happy to call you our friend, and to show you have all the necessary to be considered one of us.

So, stop to be worried for something you don't need to be worried about. You are good as you are, and everyone can see it perfectly."

Eret looked at Astrid with an uncertain face.

He stared at her for a while, immovable.

Astrid didn't say or do anything, simply she waited his reaction.

Eret looked down, and stood so for another while.

The sun was slowly coming down, and the wind was softer and colder now.

At least, Eret rose the head again, and looked at the waiting Astrid and Stormfly.

And ... a big smile appeared on her grateful face.

"I ... cannot know what to say ... if not ..."

And soon he approached her more, and his more muscular arms hugged her, and his chin rested on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Astrid.", he whispered.

Astrid looked surprised, but then closed the eyes and smiling happily hugged him in return, while Stormfly squawked happily.

When they separated, the face of the ex-Dragon Trapper looked finally relaxed and calm.

Astrid smirked, and then took her boots, pulling her feet out of the water.

Eret did the same, and after a few minutes the two were ready to come back to the village.

"Jump up.", she said patting Stormfly's saddle.

Eret looked at her smiling, and soon noticed something.

Astrid looked more ... she seemed more ... when the sunrises hit her hair ... she seemed a lot more ... pretty.

Eret's mind thought this more, but then he shook quickly the head and followed the girl on Stormfly's back.

Then, the two were in the clouds, watching happily the sunset.

"Thanks really, Astrid. Now I feel like another person."

"You're welcome, Son of Eret.", she replied smiling.

"You know, I've never thought you could be so helpful to me, after what I did to you. You were also accusing me of some certain ... a bit bad things when we were trapped by Drago's men, and ..."

He couldn't finish the phrase, because suddenly he found himself flying alone from the Nadder's back ... and then being grabbed by the big paw of the reptile.

"So you were saying I was really mean, uh?", Astrid said to him with an fake disappointed look.

"No, I was just saying you made me think about you like a very cold person, but that then I made a great mistake!", the boy yelled.

Astrid smirked evilly, and then said:-"Cold, as the river under you? Let's see it. Stormfly, DROP IT!"

And soon after that, a screaming Son of Eret was falling towards the water.

"So now you'll think better before saying something.", she said chuckling.

But soon, she heard him yelling something she'd never expected.

"Stormfly, FETCH!"

And soon the Deadly Nadder flew quickly towards him, arriving under him and so making him fall on the saddle near Astrid.

"Maybe she understood I was just joking?", he said smirking.

Astrid looked at him in disbelief, eyes totally widened.

But then, both of them burst out in a very amused laughter.

**Wow! One of the longest things I ever written, I think.**

**But I hope you will really enjoy it!**

**Yes, I added Eret finding Astrid attractive, because I think it could be interesting.**

**But do not worry, she is in love with Hiccup, absolutely.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Sincerely,**

**Hiccupisnotuselesss**


End file.
